Gandharva
Encyclopedia Entry: A large variety of harpy with golden wings. They are master musicians that revere the goddess of love "Eros" and in some regions they are treated as divine beasts rather than monsters. They have the peculiar dietary habit of feeding on "fragrance" and they are always emitting fragrance from their own body. They are a cheerful race with a profound love for music, but they are also fond of men and very lustful. They tempt men with their sweet melodies, sweet fragrance and alluring beauty. The beautiful melodies they play, appeal to biological instincts and evoke an emotional response. Their stirring melodies rouse people's hearts, but their gentle melodies calm the heart and put people in a quiet mood. If they play the melody of love, a couple will swear to love one another right on the spot and when love blossoms, a couple will become lovers. The fragrance they are covered in, causes the bodies of those who sniff it heat up slightly and it puts them in a good mood. The more excited and aroused they are, the sweeter and thicker this fragrance becomes. Just having it slightly tickles one's nose causes a buildup of blood and heat in the lower body and a feeling of bliss like being drunk from a fine wine. According to the records of a certain kingdom, by playing the melody of love on the battlefield, they were able to stop the fighting. When the fascinating melody flowed through the battlefield, it filled the hearts of listeners, nearly to the point of overflowing with love and the love of those who sniffed the fragrance in the air, spilled out in the form of lust. The soldiers' thoughts turned towards their families and lovers and they lost the will to fight. Even many men and women who were formerly enemies were reborn as lovers. The bloodthirsty battlefield transformed into an orgiastic feast of pleasure and wet noises entwined with the melody as humans and monsters made love. It's more than just their gorgeous looks and voluptuous body. Everything they are endowed with, including the melodies they play and the fragrance their body is covered in, is part of their charm for seducing men. Their charm affects the sense of sight, hearing, smell and touch, it penetrates a man's heart, effortlessly enthralling him. Men will make love with them in the comfortable space they create filled with their charm and drown in the pleasure of their bodies. Sex further deepens their fragrance while tickling their husband's nostrils. On the other hand, given that they feed on fragrance, the scent coming from their husband's body is an unbearably wonderful treat to them. During sex, Spirit Energy alone isn't enough to satisfy them and they will attempt to sate themselves by putting their face near their husband's body and sniffing the odor of their beloved all over. While they are extremely lustful monsters, they are also purportedly "the guardian deity of maidens". The scent of "perfume" made from their fragrance has a mysterious charm that makes women who wear it give off an impression of purity to men. It suppresses their lust and transitory emotional impulse, thereby having the power to protect a woman's chastity. However, the effect won't work on a man if a woman has feelings for him. Instead, it would give him a sensual impression and arouse his lust. On top of that, it would also change into a devilish pheromone that intoxicates and heats up the body and spirit. In brief, rather than protecting virginity, this perfume ensures that a woman will definitely be able to offer it to the man she has feelings for. The reason the Gandharvas protect maidens, is to guide them in the name of the goddess of love so that they will surely be joined with the one in their heart. Kenkou's Notes EN= This time it's a rarity, “gandharva”-san, a harpy family monster with boobs. They're a race that reveres the goddess of love, and it's said they deliver love to everyone along with their musical performances. Other than their musical performances, it seems they give off something like a powerful odor, fragrance, or pheromone.Gandharva |-|JP= 今回は珍しくおっぱいのあるハーピー属の魔物、「ガンダルヴァ」さんです。 愛の女神を信仰する種族で、演奏と共に皆様に愛をお届けしたりするそうです。 演奏以外にも、匂いやら色香やらフェロモンやらムンムンと振りまいちゃうそうです。 TL Note: ... Image Gallery For the full gallery, please refer to the fanart hub Encyclopedia Pages= Gandharva.png|Current Revision English Encyclopedia Page Gandharva Jap.jpg|Current Revision Japanese Encyclopedia Page |-|Old Encyclopedia Pages= ... |-|Official MGE Artwork= ... |-|Fan Artwork= 1458939171201.jpg|Art by barbarink Gandharva by TorahimeMax.jpg|Art by http://torahimemax.tumblr.com/post/150545144675/10-tier-reward-download-full-size-and-uncensored Torahime commissh___monster_girl_encyclopedia___gandharva_by_dannex009-d9b3eec.png|By http://dannex009.deviantart.com/art/Commissh-Monster-Girl-Encyclopedia-Gandharva-562829988 dannex009 48968130_p0.jpg|By http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=48968130 60686060_p2_master1200.jpg|By http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=manga&illust_id=60686060 monster_girl_beastman_by_torahimemax_dai222s.jpg|by Torahime EF17ydAWoAIkxFG.jpg|by AltairLeVega |-|Recolors= GandharvaRecolor1.jpg References Category:Mamono Category:Subspecies Category:Harpy Family Category:Birdman Type Category:Cheerful Category:Lustful Category:Passionate